The present disclosure relates in general to home automation, and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to personalized home automation control based on individualized profiling.
Many home devices and user interactions with such devices have remained unchanged for decades. However, as value, use, and demand corresponding to home automation continue to increase, consumers have come to expect more flexible and useful features. Companies are expected to compete to provide greater and greater levels of accuracy and more tailored service offerings. One of the challenges in the home automation space includes how to provide home automation that is useful and desirable to particular individuals.
There is a need in the home automation space to provide personalized and greater quality of home automation features. This and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure.